A exciting life with you
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: there once was a talented artist named Hotaru, she thought it was normal day until she meet a raven. OCXIzaya (warming: have sex possible depending how the stories go but violence and some humor in it lol so enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

OC profile

OC's name: Hotaru

Age: 18

Looks: she has blue eyes and black hair and pale skin. She wears a violet hoodie and she wears blue jeans, she wears a pair of glasses.

(I know XP OC sucks but meh~)

In a beautiful morning, Hotaru was sleeping in her bed in her crappy house. The alarm went off, annoying sing played and she groan in annoys and she pushed the button lazily and goes back to sleep. A small cat, with gray and white fur and it had golden eyes, jumps up on her bed and starts licking Hotaru's face. She groaned and covers herself with the blanket, the cat started meowing and pawing at the blanket. Hotaru groaned and finally get up and places on her glasses; she yawns as the little cat jumps up on her shoulder and licks her cheek. She smiled "hey you little rat" she giggled and petted the cat. The small cat jumps off of her shoulder and runs off into its little cat bed. She smiled and pulls her drawers out and goes to the bathroom to change out of her pajamas and change into her usual clothes. She comes out the bathroom as her cat looks up to see Hotaru. The cat jumps up on her shoulder. She smiled then the cat nuzzled her cheek, purring softy. "Hey! Heheh cut that out Milo" she laughs as she packed her backpack and walks out of her apartment, locking her door. She places so ear buds in and she walks into the streets.

Hotaru walks peacefully as she listens to the song, the cat snoozing in her hood. She looks around and sees Simon, yelling about how the sushi is good and blah blah blah. She pulls her ear buds out and walks over to Simon. "Yo, hey Simon" she said as she waves to him. "Ah~ hello Miss Hotaru, wonderful weather we're having" he said. "Yep, indeed" she smiled. "Oh hello little milo" he said as he gently pets the sleeping kitty. He woke up and he nuzzles the big man's hand. "So the usual?" he asked the girl. "Yes" said Hotaru. "Ok, coming right up" he said. Hotaru walks into the restaurant and sits in a table. Milo jumps off and lands on the table, Hotaru plays with her cat and plays with the chop sticks out of boredom. Soon the waiter come and places a bowl of ramen and a small of bowl of chopped fish. "Thanks" she said. "No problem miss Hotaru" said the waiter as he bows and walks back to the kitchen. She places the bowl of fishes in front of milo and he starts eating it. She smiled and picks up the chopsticks and starts eating as well. A crashing sound was heard outside, Hotaru looks though the window and saw a guy with brown hair with a fur trimmed coat and a another one but with blond hair in a barterer outfit, who chasing the guy with the coat while holding a spot sign. The cat and girl keeps watching the chase until they were out of sight, they both look at each other and shrugs then went back to eating. She knows there's something always weird about this town and that's why she moved there, a simple boring old town is just plain ass boring. Minutes later, they finish eating. The waiter come back with the bill, Hotaru gives the waiter the money and a small tip. She gets out of the seat and her cats jumps back on her shoulder and they both walk out of the building. "Bye Hotaru! Come again!" said Simon as he waves at the girl as she walks away.

She walks around, while her cat sleeps once again in her hood. She looks around and heard a horse like sound, she recognize that sound. She grabs her camera out of her bag, "heheh I'm prepare for you this time headless rider" She sees the black motorcycle riding down the street as she sees the rider in his black suit (writer: she thought Celty was a dude at first , now back to the story) and saw his yellow cat eared helmet. As the rider rode by, the girl took a took a couple a pictures. As soon as the rider was gone, she looks at her camera and looks at the pictures "yes! Finally, a little burry but I could make it work" she said as she giggled. She puts her camera back into her bag and walks over to the park.

She walks into the park; the only place she knew was peaceful. She sits at an empty bench as milo jumps out of her hood and lands next to her, laying down and going back to sleep. She pulls out a travelable easel and a pencil case. A girl ran over to Hotaru with some friends, they asked her to draw them. Hotaru grabs a piece of paper and started drawing, they chatted with Hotaru as she sketch them. 30 minutes later; Hotaru finishes drawing as she tears the paper from the notepad. The girls walk over to her and Hotaru gives them the drawing as the girls give her money, she waves at them and smiles as the group of girls left. Hotaru stretches and leans against the bench.

Hotaru felt a tap on her shoulder as she looks and sees a man with short brown hair and a fur trimmed coat, she remember him from this morning. "Oh um… hello there sir" she said. "Hello there, could you draw me like your French girls?" he said with a chuckled. Hotaru rolled her eyes "oh, I haven't heard that joke before" she said with sarcasm as she pulls out her notepad and starts sketching. Every time she tries to sketch his face, he changes his expression that which made her eyes twitch, and then she comes up with an idea then she continued sketching him. 10 minutes later, she finishes drawing him and gives it to him. She giggled, waiting for he's reaction, but to her disappointment, he just chuckled and patted her head. Hotaru pouted when he patted her head. "Heheh you got my funny side but this time try my good side, and don't forget about my muscles" he hands her some money. She sighs and rolls her eyes as she starts sketching again. "So what's your name?" said the man. "My name is Hotaru" she said as she keeps sketching. "Oh well hello Hota-Chan, my name is Izaya Orihara" he said as he chuckled. She got annoyed when he called her by that name. 15 minutes of annoyance and sketching, Hotaru finally finishes and gives Izaya the drawing. "Hmm… not bad Hota-Chan, not bad at all. But where are my muscles at?" he asked. "Hmm…. Come back 6 months later after the gym and I'll add those muscles but for now you're just going to be a skinny noodle and by the way, my name is Hotaru, not Hota-Chan" She said, Izaya chuckled and handed her some money. She takes it and puts it in her backpack. Izaya looks at the cat beside her and he reaches his hand to it until it hissed and scratches his hand. He hisses in a bit of pain. The cat yawns and goes back to sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry milo doesn't like being petted by strangers." She said, worried. "Ah~ it's alright" he gets up and stretched. "Well time to go, bye Hota-Chan~" he said in a girly tone and runs off. She blinked and watches the fool run off. She shrugged and leads back on to the bench.

Later that day. The sun was just starting to set. Hotaru just finish drawing her last customer. She packed her stuff. "Milo" she called her cat. The cats jumps on to her shoulder and climbs into her hood. She walks down the streets.

She walks down the streets, listening to her ear buds. Her cat sleeping again in her hood as always. She was distracted. Hotaru wasn't paying so she bumped into a bunch of guys. "h-hey!" she yelled, she looked at them. They glared at her, "hey you, you should have been watching where you been going shorty." One of the guys said. "Whatever" she said as she walks around them but one of them grab her and pull her back. "Don't whatever us" he said. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled and squirms around. The guy grabs her chin and makes her face him, but he made a mistake so Hotaru bites his fingers causing him to let go of her. She took off running. He whines in pain "get that bitch!" he yelled as he pointed to where she ran. She runs into an alley but she run into a dead end. The guys slowly walk over to her, she backs up to a wall, her cat growled at them. One of them grab a hold of her jacket, she struggled. The cat bite their hand, he hisses in pain and throws the cat to the wall. "Milo!" she yelled and tries to run over to him but they grabbed her. He holds her close with a knife to her neck. He chuckled "what you're going to do little girl?" he said as the knife gets closer. "Nothing, go ahead" she gives him a bored expression. The guy blinked in confusion. "Hmm…. Tough little girl" he pulled the knife away from her. "Hm…. Let's see how you deal with this" he jammed the knife into her side. She almost screamed in pain until she covered her mouth. The guy lets her go and she fell down. She whined in pain. "C'mon guys, let's her died there" he said, one of the guys kicked her then walks away with the others. Her vision became burry then she passed out, her cat walks over to her, nuzzling and licking her face, trying to wake her up. A familiar man walks into the alley and he sighed "Aww poor little kitty, your master is hurt" said the familiar voice as the man picked up the girl as the cat hissed at him. The man started walk away with Hotaru in his arms as the cat follows them.

(Pffft I'm glad this chapter is done Lol, well I might posted another chapter about this or the black butler one, whatever each one I'm interest in Lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Yo guys, as you can tell I was in the mood for Durarara and not black butler because well I'm kinda stuck on there Lol but here a new chapter. Pm me if ya want to asked me any question or whatever and follow it if you enjoyed and comment in your opinion about the story. Now enjoy my friends)

A starling light struck her in the eyes. Hotaru slowly woke up, the light blinding her eyes. She could hear voices from another room. She sits up and she notice that she wasn't in her crummy apartment but rather a nice looking one. She was lying on a table. she looks down but notice she had no shirt, but at least her bra on but she has notice some bandages around her waist then she remember last night. She grabbed the blanket and covered it. Hotaru gets off of the table but she felt a shot of pain on her side and falls. "Ouch! What the hell?" she whined in pain as she tried to get up. A door opened as a man with glasses and in a lab coat walks in. "oh my! Your awake" he helped her up back on the table. "Ouch" she said. "Sorry Hota-Chan, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said. Hotaru eye twitch about that name. "My name is Hotaru, wait how you knew that awful name?" she asked him. "Oh, that's what Izaya called you by" he said as he writes down on his chipboard. She growled and remembers that darn fool. "Grr… that idiot" she growled. "W-wait, where am I and where milo?" she said as she looks around. "Well you're in my apartment and who's milo?" he asked. "Milo is my cat" she said. "Oh that little purr ball followed you and Izaya all the way back here." He said. "o-oh um…. Ok" she keeps sitting on the table and thinks, why did save her and how on earth did he knew where she was? She keeps thinking until the man starts specking "oh I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Shinra Kishitani" he said as he tilts his glasses. "o-oh well hello Shinra, so where is milo?" she asked. "Oh he's in the living room, sitting by the door. He hasn't moved from that spot all night" he said. "Oh really? Well I'm not surprised." She said as she swings her legs as she sitting. A door opened and Hotaru looks to see the headless rider. "Oh my goodness! It's that headless rider" she panicked and almost falls off of the table. The headless rider grabbed her phone and typed. She showed Shinra the message. "Oh my god, sorry I didn't know you have guest." That's what she typed. He chuckled "it's fine Celty, no need to apologize." He said. Milo run into the room and jumps into Hotaru's lap. "Oh hey there milo." She said as she petted the cat's head. Celty typed in her phone "oh that's whose cat it was". She typed. Shinra tilts his glasses once again. A knock on the door was heard. "Oh, who could it be?" said Shinra as he walks out of the room. "Oh hey Izaya, sure you could come in" said Shinra. Hotaru face palm into her hand "oh great" she groaned. Izaya walks in the room with Shinra. She growled and glared at him. "Hey~ what's with the face Hota-Chan?" said Izaya with a smirk. "Oh nothing, just hate seeing your ugly face around that's all pest." She said. "Aww why say that to someone who saved your life?" he fake pouted. She rolled her eyes. "I didn't need your help." She said as she looked away "umm….. Shinra? Where is my shirt and jacket?" Hotaru asked him. "Oh well I throw them away because they were covered in blood but Celty might have some spare shirts, do you Celty?" he asked Celty. "Hold on, I'll go check" she typed to him then she walks out of the room. "Oh do you both want any tea?" Shinra asked them. "No" said Hotaru with a nod. "Sure" said Izaya. "Ok, I'll be right back with your tea" said Shinra as he walks out of the room, only leaving Hotaru, milo, and Izaya alone. Milo falls asleep. Izaya sits on the table beside her, which made Hotaru uncomfortable. "You know there chairs here, right?" she said, looking away from him. "Because I know, I know it ignores you" he said with a girlish laugh that which made Hotaru rolled her eyes. She felt a cold touch on her exposed back which made she flinch and falls off the table. The blanket that was covering her chest and belly fall off of her when she fell. Milo woke up and jumps down to Hotaru. Izaya burst out laughing when she fell. "y-you Idiot!" she yelled at him. He smirked and whistles. Hotaru glared at him then realize that her belly and chest was exposed so she cover them with the blanket and blushed. "Oh my, you look so cute when you angry, specialty when you blushed Hota-Chan~" he chuckled. "You dirty pervert!" she yelled. Shinra runs back in "what's going on here?" he said and he saw Hotaru lying on the floor. "Hotaru, what happened?" he said as he helped her up. She hides behind Shinra "t-that pervert touched my back that made me fell" she said, glaring at Izaya. "Don't worries Hotaru, Izaya go in the living room." Said Shinra as he pointed at the living room and looks at Izaya. "Fine fine" said Izaya as he fake pouted and walks over to the room. Seconds later, Celty comes back. "Hey Hotaru, here the shirt you can use. Just return whenever you can" she typed on her phone as she hands Hotaru the shirt. "Um...Ok, where the bathroom?" she asked. Celty pointed down the hallway. "Ok, thanks" she said as she went down the hallway and into the bathroom. She shuts the door and pulls the blanket off then places the black shirt on. She looks in the mirror then she turns on the sink and splashes some water on her face then she wipes the water off with the towel, minutes later she walks out of the bathroom. Shinra walks over to Hotaru. "Oh hey, so before you leave. I should tell you be careful when you stretch or fall and you should be fine" said Shinra. "o-ok" she said. "Good, now would you like Celty to take you home?" he asked her. Izaya got up "Aww but Shinra I wanna take her home" he fakes pouted. "And deal with you all the way there, hell no" she said then looks at Shinra "sure" she said. "Ok, now go get your backpack; it's over there by that chair." He said as he pointed to it. She runs over to grab her bag then she picked up milo and walks out of door with Celty. "Bye Hotaru-Chan!" he yelled as he waves at her. She rolled her eyes and walks away with Celty as Shinra shuts the door behind them. They went to Celty's motorcycle then Hotaru opens her backpack and places her cat in it. "Ok, I know you hate being in my backpack but I don't want you to fall off, ok milo" she said. Milo meowed and she smiled, she zipped up her backpack. Celty gets on her motorcycle then Hotaru sits behind her. A helmet forms on her head, which she blinks in confusion. Celty took off riding which kinda scared Hotaru, making her hold on to Celty.

They soon made it to Hotaru's apartment, Hotaru gets off of Celty's motorcycle and the helmet disappears. "Thanks Celty" she said. "No problem" she texted on her phone. "Um… Celty?" Hotaru asked. "What?" she texted. "C-can I take a picture of you?" she asked. "Why?" said Celty. "Well because you may not know but I'm an artist and I draw whatever looks interesting. So can I?" she asked. Celty thinks for a movement then nods. Hotaru smiled and opens her bag, her cat jumping out of her bag then she pulled her camera out and takes a picture of Celty. "t-thank you again" said Hotaru. "No problem, well I guess this is bye" she typed. "Ok, bye Celty" she said. Celty waved then drove off. Hotaru and milo want into their apartment.

(Ok end of chapter 2 XD remember to comment about it or whatever and pm if ya got any question or whatever, next chapter will be either this one or black butler but we'll find out later. Lol see ya next time)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hey guys, today I you seen I'm making another chapter for Durarara, still stuck on the black butler one Lol but anyways let's get this started)

The alarm went off, she turns it off and goes back to sleep but Milo wakes up Hotaru, and gets dress as usual but today Hotaru wasn't planning on drawing with her side sore.

She walks down the streets but without her backpack but with milo. She walks over to Simon, talk to him as she would any oh day. She eats breakfast and might go to a manga store or somewhere. She sits at the table with her cat sitting on it. She sits there, waiting for her food. She felt a tap on the shoulder then she turned around and found no one behind her, she blinked in confusion then turns back around but to see a flea ,with his dumbass smirk, in front of her. She face palm "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked him with a growl. "What? Can a guy eat?" he chuckled. "There plenty of restaurants and there plenty of tables for you to sit at, but why the hell here?" she asked. "Aww but I don't wanna eat alone and I love Russian sushi." He fakes pouted "plus it's fun to see you all mad." He chuckled and smiled. She rolled her eyes as the waiter comes over and gives her and milo some food. "Thanks" she said to the waiter. "Oh mister waiter~ can I have some fatty tuna?" he asked the waiter. "Sure Mr. Orihara" said the waiter as he walks away, Hotaru starts eating. Few minutes later, the waiter gives Izaya his fatty tuna "thank you" said Izaya. "No problem Orihara." He said as the waiter walks away. A few minutes later, while they were eating. Simon walks over to them "ah~ I didn't knew you both are friends." He said with a smiled. "We're not friends; in fact he's a pervy pest." She said in anger and keeps on eating. "Ah~ ok then just tell me give he gives you any trouble" he said with a chuckled as he creaks his knuckles. "Will do" she said. Simon smiled "ok, enjoy your meals" he said as he walks away. "Aww that's mean" he fakes pouted. "Whatever" she shrugged and finished eating as well as Izaya and milo. The waiter walks over and gives her a check. She pulls out her wallet and was about to pull her money out. "No no, let me pay for the food" he said as he pulled some money out and gives it to the waiter. The waiter walks away. They both get out of their seats as milo jumps on to her shoulder. They both walk out of the restaurant. "Come again!" said Simon as he waved at them.

They both walk down the street. Izaya fake cough to get Hotaru attention. She looked at him "what?" asked him. "Oh nothing, I just wanna hear you say that word" he said. "What word?" She asked. "Oh you know that word when we do something for the other and we say….." he said. She growled "thanks" she said as she looked away. "Aww c'mon cheer up Hota-chan." He chuckled. "Quit calling me that!" she growled and walks faster to get away from him, Izaya just walk faster. "Quit following me and bother someo-"she was cut off when Izaya pulled her close to him. "The hell?! "She said as she blushed as she squirms until she heard what sounds like a crushing sound behind her. She finally gets out of his grip and turned around to see a vending machine, crushed where she was just standing. She blinked then she looks over and sees an angry blonde headed barterer running over to them. She blinked then Izaya quickly grabbed her hand and starts running, Hotaru almost tripped. She follows Izaya, she look back to see that barterer is chasing them. Minutes later, Izaya pulled me into an alley and sits behind dumpsters. "The he-"she got cut off again when Izaya covered her mouth. They could hear what sounds like footsteps, walks down into the alley. They saw the blond headed barterer looking around, he growled and stomped his foot on the ground, "god dammit Izaya!" he yelled then walks out of the alley. Few seconds later after he left, Izaya laughed as he hugged me. "That was fun" he chuckled. "t-the hell?! We could have been killed" she yelled. "You maybe if I haven't pulled you out of the way, but I wouldn't" he chuckled. She growled then she realizes that she was sitting in his lap when they hide. She blushed and squirms around but Izaya was hugging her, laughing. She glared at him and slapped him, which made Izaya stop laughing. He finally let her go and she got up, so did Izaya. "Thanks" she said as she dusted herself but then Izaya pinned her to the wall. "Oh Hota-Chan~ you shouldn't have done that" he chuckled as he pulled out his switchblade and holds it close to her neck. She just gives him a bored expression, Izaya glared "why are you not scared?" he said. "Because, I'm not really scared to die" she said, Izaya blinked and Hotaru pushed him away then was about to walks out the alley until she looked back "plus who's going to care if I died or not" she said then walks out of the alley. Izaya blinked then he smirked. "Hmm…. This one is quite interesting and strange" he said as he followed her. "Can you go away?" she said. "Aww c'mon, can I at least come home with you so those gangers won't come stab you like before?" he said with a fake innocent tone. She rolled her eyes and keeps walking "fine" she said as they keep walking.

They both finally made it to her apartment then they walked to her door "ok, now we're here. Now go away before I kicked your butt" she said. Izaya chuckled "ok, hota-chan, see you tomorrow" he said with a chuckled then he walks away. She rolled her eyes then opens the door and walks in, she falls into her bed. All tired "today been a rough day" she said as her cat jumps on the bed and starts licking her face. She giggled and smiled.

(pffft….. well I'm tired well time for minecraft, ok so I might make a new chapter tomorrow, depends on what mood I'm in so see ya next time and pm me if you have a question or comment in your option about the story, see ta)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotaru was lying in her bed; she decided to sleep in after a long exhausting day with that pest, Izaya. Hotaru and milo sleeps peacefully, no alarm, gangs, or Izaya. Just peace and quiet. Until she had what sounded like someone breaking into her apartment. She got up and walks over to the door; she heard what sounded like footsteps walking over to her door. She panicked a bit then she looked around. She saw her pocket knife laying on nightstand. She picked it up and hides somewhere to ambush the person. She heard the door opened. As the person walked in, Hotaru tackled down the person and was close to stabbing him until she frozen and saw the person was Izaya. The knife was inches away from his chest. "The hell?! Why are you here Izaya?!" she yelled. Izaya chuckled "well I'm bored and I got nothing to do, so why not hang with you all day?" he said. She growled "get the hell out of here" she growled but Izaya chuckled and patted her head but she brings the knife closer to his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he chuckled then he rolled with her, now with her on bottom and him on top. Hotaru was about to stab him until Izaya pinned her hand above her head. He took her knife with one hand and holds it close to her neck. She growled as Izaya grinned. "What's with the stupid grin?" she growled. "Oh nothing~ just having fun here and love seeing you so piss, you reminded me of Shizu-chan" he chuckled and smirked. She struggled to get of his grip. He chuckled then lets her go and puts her knife into his pocket the he jumped off of her. Hotaru growled and gets up, dusting herself off. Izaya skip into out of her room and into her kitchen. She growled and follows him into it, "get out of my apartment Izaya" she growled. Izaya chuckled and pulls up a bag. "But Hota-Chan, I got sushi" he said as he goes into the living room and sits in her couch. She growled and sits beside him "fine, you can stay but only for breakfast." She said. "Yay!" he chuckled then Hotaru grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, she flicked though the channels then Izaya handed her sushi. She takes it and starts eating; Izaya pulls out a small box and opens it up, revealing some pieces of fish. He places it on the floor and milo comes over and starts eating. They watch the TV and continuing eating. She shivers at the cold then Izaya hands her a blanket. She growled and look away "I don't need it" she said. "Ok, whatever" he said as he tossed the blanket on her. She growled and pulls the blanket off. Izaya chuckled and keeps watching the TV. Soon they all finished their breakfast. "Ok Izaya breakfast time is over, now go on and go bother someone else." She growled. "Aww but I can't, Shizu-Chan is sick and it's not as fun when he is sick." He fakes pouted. "Aww poor little Izaya, he's little boyfriend is sick. Aww" she laughed. "H-hey! First off he too dumb and hard headed and second, he not my type, and third, he a dude" said Izaya. "Shizu-chan and Izaya sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she laugh again. Izaya pouted and looked away, she scoots over to him and pinches his cheeks "Aww is the big baby pouting?" she giggled and keeps pinching his cheeks. Izaya whined and laugh, they both roll off the couch and now Izaya on top of her. Izaya poked her sides, which made her flinch "Izaya~ don't do that~" she whined, which made Izaya smirk and poke her sides again. She whined more. Izaya tickle her sides. She squeals and laughs like crazy. Izaya chuckled as he stops tickling her. He leans his forehead against hers as they starting to stop laughing and calm down. They both stared each other into their eyes which made Hotaru blushed. She fake cough and look away. "Oh sorry Hota-chan." Said Izaya as he gets off of her. "It's ok" she smiled and gets up, Izaya helped her help. She moved the hair out of her face. "So what do you wanna do now Hota-Chan?" he asked her. "Hm…. How about we watch a movie?" she smiled. "Okie dokie" he chuckled as they sit back on the couch.

They were both watching in the middle of an anime movie, Hotaru was curl up in a blanket with Milo lying beside her. She continues to watch the movie, and then she felt a little tired. She yawned as she felt an arm around her, she look and see Izaya had his arm around her. "Go ahead and rest" he said. "Nu I'm not tired…. Plus I don't trust you anyways" she yawned. "Ok, whatever you say" he said as he keep his arm around her. She soon feels sleepy. Izaya pulled her close, she blushed a bit. She was about to yell at him but his jacket feels cozy as she leans against him. She soon falls asleep. Izaya looked down at her, seeing her asleep. "Aww she adorable when she not angry at me or trying to kill me" he chuckled as he picked her up bridal style, she cling to his jacket as he hold her. He walks over to her room with her in his arms. He places her on her bed and covered her up. He chuckled was about to leave until he came up with a funny idea. He pulled his coat off and He carefully gets into bed with her and pulled her close. She snores softy, which made him smiled. Izaya sees milo climb into his little cat bed. Izaya blinked and look down to see Hotaru cuddling into his chest. He yawned and slowly falls asleep.

Later that night, Hotaru wakes up. She notices that someone was sleeping beside her. She was too nervous to look up but she took a deep breath and look up to see a sleeping Izaya. She blushed deeply and looks away, minutes later she looks back at him. She never seen his face this up close. She found him kinda cute but yet handsome. She giggled and pulled away from him gently, making sure not to wake him. She quietly walks over to grab her phone; she walks back over to the bed and takes a picture of Izaya. Izaya moved around when she took a picture which made her flinch. Hotaru puts phone up and lays back into bed. She yawned and slowly closes her eyes. She felt Izaya arm wrap around her waist which made her blushed; she slowly yawned and falls asleep.

(Another bad chapter Lol, or whatever you thing anyways see ya next time, I might work on the black butler one or idk Lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Hotaru walks up the next morning and she looks around to find Izaya was gone. she rubs her eyes as she sits up. she looks to her nightstand to find her knife and a note, she reads note "hiya you sleepyhead, I got up early and I must say you are a heavily sleeper.. and a cuddler too heheh.." Hotaru rolls eyes. "anyways here's your knife back, I'll see you soon. love Izaya" note ends there as she growls a bit and rolls paper into a ball and throws it into trash can.

later that day Hotaru was drawing stuff for people as she always does. Izaya walks over as he sits next to her "crap.. he's here" she said in her head. "hiya hota-chan~" he smiles, leaning her as he looks at her drawing. hotaru sighs as she doesn't like people watching her drawing. Izaya keeps watching, making her more nervous. Hotaru sighs in relief when she was once done and she hands the people the drawing as they pay her then they walk away. Izaya chuckles. "really? they pay you that much? wow you deserve more money then that." he sits on the stool and poses. "draw me and I'll give you lots of money" he smirked. hotaru sighs as she puts her art stuff up. Izaya looks at her then she shoves Izaya out of the stool as she folds it and she puts it into her backpack. "aww mean~" Izaya fake pouts then gets up. Hotaru walks away as Izaya follows her.

They were walking through the streets as Hotaru was getting angry every minute. Izaya smirks as he trips hotaru falls but she stays on her feet and she turns to Izaya. "Izaya! can you please leave me alone!" hotaru growls Izaya chuckles "but I just wanna hang with you" he said as he twirls her around and she pulls away. "leave me alone! I want to be alone!" she yelled. Izaya smirks "tell you what.." he said as he circles around her. "let's make a bet. if you can hide from me for 12 hours tomorrow.. but if you can't. you have to live with me and be my maid for a whole week" Izaya smirks. "and. if I win?" she questioned him. "well I'll leave you alone for 3 months" he chuckles as he holds hand out "what do you say?" he smirked. Hotaru hesitates but she shook his hand "deal.." she said with a glare. "good, remember it starts tomorrow at 10am.. better be prepared." he smirks as he walks away as Hotaru has a bad feeling 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotaru's pov**

It was a wonderful morning… the sun was shining in my eyes, Milo was trying to wake me up, and an annoying buzz? I woke up to see my phone, I picked it up to see a message from an unknown Id. I check message "hiya Hota-chan~ I hope you are ready for today and remember our bet ;) from your favorite person, Izaya~" I groaned as I check time. Holy fuckin crap it's freakin 9: 30! I got out of bed, throwing blanket off as Milo went flying, luckily he landed on the floor on his little feet. Sooooorry milo. Anyways I took shower, brush my teeth, put some new clothes on and this time, I changed my style today. I tried some black shorts on which I didn't feel comfortable wearing but it was a hot day today and I doubt Izaya recognize me with shorts…. Right? Anyways I wore a light pink T-shirt, and white sneakers. I decided to put my hair into a ponytail along with an hat and I walked over to my sink in my bathroom, I pull out some old makeup and put it on a little on my face. I HATE wearing makeup but if it means Izaya won't find and I won't see him for 3 MONTHS!... Then a little makeup won't hurt… right? I check to make sure I had everything and ready to take on the day!... I hope

I was walking outside, I decided to leave Milo home for the day because he could easily give my hiding spot because who carries their cat around to wherever they go? Yeah this girl does… till now but it's just a day. Anyways I decided to head to a cute little cafe place instead the Russian Sushi place because Izaya loves eating there and he would notice me. I walked in and I walked over to counter, I order some coffee with lots of sugar because I like my coffee that way. I waited as I look around then check my phone, it's 10:40 already and no sign of Izaya anywhere… this is going to be easy. I looked up from my phone and looked around till I notice a familiar fur-trim coat, I blinked a few times and it was gone, I probably was imaging things heh…. I hope…. I didn't notice my coffee was done till the lady behind the counter tapped my shoulder and I jumped a bit, looking at her. "Sorry miss if I spook you, but your coffee is done" she said. I sighed in relief and payed for the coffee and walked out. Man this is going to be a rough day..

All day I been paranoid, I feel like I'm being watched and I catch glimpses of Izaya. It's fuckin 5 pm. It feels like Izaya playing a cat and mouse game, he is playing with his food before striking at his prey.. Eck!

**Izaya's pov**

Oh my oh my, watching little Hota-chan running around like this is sooo much to watch! I can watch her being paranoid like this all day. I appear right out of the counters for little Hota-chan to see me for only a short time before going back to hiding. This game is so fun!

**Hotaru's pov**

I been running around because I have no idea what to do all day because Izaya might see me, I can't draw, I can't go home or see my friends…. Well at least it's close to 10 pm but I'm scare because at this time, most gang members are out, mugging people, killing, etc. I was still terrified of last time when I had an encounter with them, of course Izaya saved me but….I'm not sure of not seeing Izaya for 3 months is worth risking my life…. A police officer walked over to me "hey miss, you know it's almost 10 right? You should get home before it gets dangerous" he said. Well he is right...it is getting late plus I doubt Izaya is at my apartment… right? So I nodded and started walking back to my apartment. God I can't wait to get rid of this stupid makeup! It's been bothering the hell out of me! I decided to take a shortcut by going through an alley, big mistake…. I kept walking then I heard loud footsteps walking very closely behind me. I started walking faster but I could still hear those footsteps but closer. I took off running, making twist and turns to try and lose the mystery stranger but sadly to find a dead end. I panic as I heard fainted footsteps walking, I decided to hide till I couldn't hear them no more. Luckily after a few minutes, the footsteps were gone. I came out of hiding and runs out of the alley and run straight to my place.

I got back safe and sound. I run into my apartment room and locked everything… man I was scared for sure! I feel like I might get a heart attack! I sighed in relief as I walked over to my couch, I checked my phone, 9:59! Yes! I sit down till I feel like I'm sitting in someone's lap. I was about to scream till someone covered my mouth with their hand as they wrap an arm around my waist. The mystery person leans to my ear "boo~" a familiar whisper was heard and my eyes widened.

**(Sooorry if I haven't updated for a long time! It's just I been busy! Also if you have a wattpad or fanfiction account then go check out mine! Fanfiction: ZoruaTheIlluisonMaster Wattspad: Luna Chandler)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hotaru's pov

I struggled to get out of the mystery man's grip, eventually he let me go as I got out of his lap, I turn around to see "Izaya!" I yelled at him, he just laughs at me. "Hah you should've seen your face! Heh it was funny" He said, holding his stomach as he laughed. I growl at him, shooting a death glare at me. Took him at least 5 minutes before calming down as his laughter dies down. "Heh well Hota-chan, a bet is a bet and you lose" he said, getting up from the couch. "You can start working next week" he grabbed a hold of my chin as he studies my face, I started shaking. "Hmmm…. Nice job on the makeup but" he said before grabbing my wrist, dragging me to my bathroom as I struggled. when entering my bathroom, he looks through the drawers, he still had a hold on my wrist as I tried to look to see what he is looking for. He grabbed those little tissue makeup remover as he opens it, I watched him then he starts wiping my face with it, trying to remove my makeup. I squirms like a little kid as its mother tries to clean its face. Izaya grabbed my chin and study my face after finishing to check for any spots he miss. He smirked down at me as I gulps nervously then he leans in to my ear " but you look better without it" he whispered. His hot breath tickling my ear to my neck, making me shiver down my spine, I can feel my face heat up. He pulled back to look at me, but I was looking away, he chuckled as he lets go of my wrist. I looked at him as he was staring at me, backing away out of the bathroom. Still had that stupid grin on his face. "Well bye Hota-chan~ see you next week" and with that, he walked to my door. I waited till he heard the door opening and closing…. I walked out of the bathroom thinking… what the fuck just happened…

(Hiya everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story! If you are, then comment down and I'll continue the story)


End file.
